Nuestra trágica historia
by Kuchiki-minnie
Summary: No permitas que este amor -Se convierta en la tragedia de Julieta -Ayúdame a escaparme. ¡Feliz año nuevo! y !feliz cumpleaños! Shinigami-sama/... Ligero Kid/Chrona


_Esta historia va dedicada a mi mejor amiga, como regalo de cumpleaños._

_Pásala bien y cumple muchos más, Baka querida._

_¡feliz año nuevo a todos los que se den el tiempo de leer este Songfics!_

**Canción: Romeo y Cinderella.**

**Aclaraciones: Soul Eater y Romeo y Cinderella no son de mi propiedad.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO

**No permitas que este amor****  
****Se convierta en la tragedia de Julieta****  
****Ayúdame a escaparme****  
****De este sentimiento...******

**Papá y mamá ya se han ido a su cama****  
****Es hora de soñar en esta noche larga****  
****Los grandes ya tendrán que irse a dormir...**

_Pov Shinigami-Sama:_

Mi pequeño Kid, ya no era tan pequeño, ahora tenía una familia a la cual amar y proteger, Sera un buena padre y esposo, Su esposa Chrona y la pequeña Yuzu, le van a necesitar, al comienzo me negué a creer que mi único hijo estuviese con una bruja, pero rápidamente Kid y Chrona me demostraron cuanto se querían, Kid trataba, **TRATABA** no enloquecerse al ver algo asimétrico, en cambio, Chrona trataba de lidiar con todo lo que ella se enfrentara.

Chrona es tan parecida a ella, a mi hermana menor… La madre de Kid.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Flashback I OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO

**Un delicioso y atrapante caramelo****  
****Aprieto bien mis piernas con algo de miedo****  
****Quiero llegar más lejos esta noche...******

**No me tienes que morder...****  
****Avanza sin temer...****  
****Es un sabor amargo que no puedo aceptar...****  
****Es que no puedo olvidar****  
****los dulces que mamá me daba...******

**Algo nuevo para mí...****  
****Y quizá para ti...****  
****Y quizá tú lo quieras saber...****  
****No me ocultes nada****  
****Porque solamente a ti****  
****yo te voy a mostrar mi...**

_Pov Kuchiki Minnie:_

_Se podía ver a una joven tímida, pelinegra con dos líneas en la parte derecha de su cabeza, ojos color ámbar cálido, estaba vestida con un vestido celeste y un chal blanco, mirando al cielo, mientras se mordía el labio con tanta fuerza que comenzó a sangrar._

_-Caroline- Sama- le dijo una sirvienta a la joven pelinegra- Su hermano le está buscando._

_-Dile que me siento mal- dijo la joven llamada Caroline, con una voz cálida, aterciopelada y profunda._

_-Ya se lo he dicho pero insiste- dijo la sirvienta, ganándose un suspiro de su señorita._

_-Dile que pase- cedió la pelinegra._

_Su hermano mayor no dudo al escuchar esas palabras, casi inmediatamente estuvo al lado de su joven hermana._

_El joven tenía el cabello Negro azabache, ojos azul intenso, buen físico y un buen porte._

_-¿Qué sucede, Line?- le pregunto el joven a su hermanita._

_-No me siento bien, Kuro-Kun- le respondió Caroline dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa._

_Un joven Shinigami-sama se sentó al lado de su pequeña para tener una mejor vista de sus ojos tan expresivos, pero al darse cuenta de que era cierto, no objeto nada._

_-¿te duele algo?- le pregunto preocupado._

_-Aquí- dijo Line señalando su corazón- ¿Qué tal tu esposa?_

_El joven Shinigami-Sama se habia casado con una Shinigami de sangre pura, bella por fuera y horrenda por dentro, llamada Kassandra._

_-bien, aunque nuestro matrimonio no tanto- di Kuro, rascándose el cuello._

_-no debías casarte con alguien a la que no quieres- le dijo la joven con la voz dura._

_-Era la única forma de que te recuperaras, tú y el bebé- dijo acariciando el gran bulto que tenía Line._

_-Pero jamás él te tendrá como su padre, sera reconocido como un bastardo por todos, y un monstruo por ser producto de un amor entre dos hermanos- dijo la joven al borde de las lágrimas._

_-Pero…- trato de negarlo, pero él sabía que era verdad._

_-Sácame de aquí- dijo la joven llorando- Llévanos lejos de aquí._

_-no puedo- dijo Kuro- no es tan sencillo._

_-Me recuerda a un libro humano, Romeo y Julieta- dijo la joven mirando nuevamente el cielo- pero no quería que acabara con una tragedia, sería mejor si acabara como Cenicienta, Un final feliz._

_-Yo también- dijo Kuro, mirando a su pequeña hermanita quien le miro directamente a los ojos._

_Lento pero seguro, se comenzaron a acercar hasta que ya no habia algo que se interfiriera entre la boca del otro._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Flashback II OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Yo sueño con ser como Cenicienta****  
****Y sólo mi uniforme me voy a llevar****  
****El tiempo ahora se va a detener****  
****Y los villanos no nos pueden alcanzar******

**Igual que Julieta yo quiero escapar****  
****Pero por ese nombre no debes llamarme****  
****Yo quiero estar amarrada a ti****  
****Y así la diversión nunca se acabará...******

**Cariño ven, quiero que vivas junto a mí******

**Me puse en los ojos negro delineador****  
****Y prometí portarme bien hoy a tu lado****  
****Pero esta vez no creo que lo lograré...******

**Te atreverás a llegar un poco más lejos****  
****En la camisa que esta noche me he puesto****  
****Quiero llegar hasta los pliegues negros******

**No me atrevo a morder...****  
****No puedo lastimar...****  
****Es que te amo tanto y no lo puedo evitar****  
****Aún así mi papá no quiere permitirnos vernos...**

_Se podía ver a una joven pelinegra llorando mientras pujaba, con un joven pelinegro dándole palabras de aliento._

_-No puedo más- grito la joven apretando la mano de su hermano y padre de su bebé el cual estaba naciendo._

_-Tu puedes- le dijo su hermano, tratando de alentarla._

_-Ven aquí, y tenlo tú, entonces- Grito la joven, volviendo a pujar._

_-Pero tranquila- le dijo su hermano con un poco de miedo. _

_-Tranquila y un cuerno- grito nuevamente la joven, antes de oir un gran chillido._

_Su bebé._

_El mayor tomo con lágrimas en sus ojos, a su hijo, mientras que la más pequeña comenzaba a perder lentamente la conciencia._

_-Kuro- dijo Line a duras penas-Cuídalo y dile que su mamá lo amaba._

_Su hermano al darse cuenta a lo que se refería, comenzó a llorar mientras ponía al bebé en el pecho de su hermanita._

_-N- no digas eso- tartamudeo el joven negándose a créelo._

_-Dile que es lo más impórtate que tengo, que realmente quería estar con él, pero que no pude- dijo llorando, pero ahora comenzó a acariciar la pequeña cabecita que tenía en su pecho- Mamá te ama, Death the Kid- dijo esto último, antes irse con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios._

**Cuando sola me quedé...****  
****En ti me apoyé...****  
****tú eres todo en lo que yo puedo confiar****  
****Ven aquí, Romeo,****  
****a rescatarme de este horror****  
****En que ellos me tienen...******

**El toque de queda de Cenicienta****  
****Abandoné la zapatilla de cristal****  
****Encuéntrame, quiero ir lejos de aquí****  
****Las pesadillas no nos pueden alcanzar...******

**Seguro que ella era idéntica a mí****  
****Y que también mintió, dejándola caer****  
****Y yo igual ahora la pienso dejar****  
****Él me debe amar como la amó******

**Quiero saber si me vendrás a rescatar...******

**¿Verás en mi corazón y así sabrás todo lo que siento?**  
**¿Verás en mi interior y así sabrás todo lo que quiero?****  
****Lo siento aún vacío y espero que puedas completarlo****  
****Es algo muy complicado para que tú puedas alcanzarlo...****  
****Aún así yo creo que podrás...******

**Yo quiero encontrar la felicidad****  
****Pero parece ser que se ha perdido al fin****  
****No sé qué hacer mas lo deseo en verdad****  
****Yo lucharé para tenerte cerca******

**Pero mis papás no lo van a aceptar****  
****Ellos están pensando en algo ajeno a mí****  
****Lo aceptaré, porque es mi vida también****  
****No puedo recuperar todo lo que perdí**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Fin Flashback OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Pov Shinigami-sama:_

No hay ningún día en la que no le extrañe, tuvimos un hijo increíble, el cual sera un padre igual de Increible como lo fue como un hijo.

A veces me pregunto, ¿Qué hubiese pasado si hubiésemos sido Romeo y Cenicienta?

**No quiero mentir como Cenicienta****  
****Que venga el lobo y me quiera capturar****  
****No sé qué hacer mas lo deseo en verdad****  
****O sino el lobo me va a querer comer******

**Quiero saber si me vendrás a rescatar...**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Espero que les haya gustado y sobre todo a ti, loca de mí cucharon.

¡Feliz cumpleaños! A los que cumplan años hoy.

Y ¡Feliz no cumpleaños! A los que no.

Esta pobre infeliz ¿se merece algunos Review?


End file.
